The Artist's Scar
by HiddenHeart128
Summary: So this is about Aya, an artist with a very...noticable scar. People avoid her because of it, well, that is until she meets the Host Club and Mori. Anything can happen now...    Mori/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and never will be. I am just using the characters for my personal use in a story.**

**Chapter One:**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Aya?" father called from the car.

I Turned around, the skirt twirling with me, and smiled. "I'll be fine dad." I waved and walked to the school entrance.

Ouran was mostly for the rich and famous, but I was lucky enough to get a scholarship to it. If it wasn't for my mom, I wouldn't be here. My mother was an artist, and she had passed down her skills to me. Art, is why I got this scholarship.

"Class, quiet down!" I heard the teacher call as I stood outside the door.

"We have a new student today, please treat her wit respect." He motioned for me to come in, and I did so, looking around at the wide eyed faces.

'what happened to her head?'

'where did se get that scar from?"

'how did she even get into this school?'

The whispers filled the room but I ignored it. It had been like this ever since that day, so I'm used to it.

"This is Aya Ariaraines, and she will be with us for the rest of the year. Aya, you can got sit next to Hikaru. _He the twin on the right."_ He added the last part in a whisper and I went to my seat.

Yes, I have a rather disturbing scar on the left side of my head. You could say it looked like I was mauled by a bear. Which is actually pretty close to what happened. You know the 'bars' you get with At&t? It's three of those, upside down. My long brown hair grew around it, never over it.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Every hallway, class, and table was filled with stares all directed at me. But again, I'm used to it. I could go through school with no friends, no problem.

When school finally ended, I looked for a place to sit and draw. I had been carrying around my sketchbook all day and was itching to start. So far, every room was full an dI was more looking for a quiet, empty place.

Finally, I found one. A music room.

I quickly sat down on the little couch and started to draw.

Most of the time, I drew still life or portraits, as I was best at those. Today I wanted to draw my mom.

I missed her very much, but I never let it get me down. I knew that she was safe now and I didn't have to worry about her or the 'people' anymore.

My mother had always been beautiful, my hair and eyes were from her. Though, no one ever get the chance to realize that since 'that day'. The portrait of her I was doing at the moment, was from one of the few memories I still had of her.

_CREAK…_

"I'm telling you! We should go for my idea with the British cosplay! The girls would love it!" A voice shouted, getting closer and closer.

"And I'm telling you that there is no way you are getting me to dress up like that! I have to pretend to be a boy, remember!" someone else said.

"Oh come on Haruhi! The girls love it when you dress up as a girl!" said a voice, resembling the first.

"How about all of you shut up so we can get ready for _today's _idea.?" This time, the voice was serious and annoyed. When I heard it I though '_company director'._

"Guys, we already have a guest!" a bright and annoyingly cheerful voice said.

Something tells me they can only see my right side.

I stood up to say hello, but didn't even bother after the gasps.

All seven of them were gorgeous. Though one was obviously a girl, they were all dresses in the boy uniform for Ouran.

One of them in particular caught my eye. He was tall, had black hair, and the kindest eyes. Which sort of fit because of the little blonde cutie on his shoulders.

I quickly snatched up my things. "I'll be going. Sorry to bother you!" I said quickly, dashing right passes them and out of the room.

It was only until I was halfway out the school that I realized I had left my sketchbook behind…

**Normal POV****: **

They all gaped as the girl rushed out of the room.

"That was…" started Kaoru

"Aya from class." Finished Hikaru.

"You guys know her?" Asked Tamaki, obviously curious.

"Yea, it was her first day in our class today. I can guess how hard it was, having everyone whispering about…_that._" Said Kaoru, feeling sorry for Aya.

"Poor girl…" sympathized Haruhi.

Kyouya was already typing on his laptop, trying to find some information on the girl.

"Aya Ariaraines. Second year. Lives alone in an apartment, down the street from her father. There is no available information on her mother, or her scar." He informed.

They stared at him accusingly.

"You should really learn how to stay out of other people's business." Said Haruhi.

He shrugged and looked over at Hunny.

"How do you think she got it? It looks like it hurts." He asked quietly.

None of them happened to notice that Mori was over sitting on the couch, flipping through what looked to be a sketchbook.

There were some still life sketches but mostly it was filled with different portraits of one woman. From what he had seen of Aya, Mori thought that she resembled the woman a lot. Their eyes and hair were the same.

_This must be her mother._ He thought, staring at the portrait. She really was beautiful…

"Mori!" Hunny called, and Mori looked up, slipping the sketchbook into his bag.

He silently got up and let Hunny climb back onto his shoulders.

The six of them then left to get the host club ready for today.

**Aya's POV:**

_AW CRAP!_

I thought silently to myself, turning around and heading back to the school.

I hope they have all left the room and haven't touched that sketchbook.

Reaching the school, I headed up to the music room.

On my way up the stairs, I crashed into a wall.

_What the hell is a wall doing in the middle of a staircase? _I thought to myself, getting annoyed.

I looked up and saw worried eyes staring at me.

It was the guy from earlier!

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, pulling me to my feet.

I nodded and kept staring.

"Uh, you forgot this in the club room." He said, taking my sketchbook out of his bag.

I almost hugged him!

"Thank you so much!" I said enthusiastically. "I can't tell you how worried I was that I wouldn't be able to find it! I'm Aya Ariaraines, by the way."

"Takashi Mori."

We said our goodbyes and I went up to my classroom.

I was already here so I may as well get some sketching done. Luckily, there was no one in the room, so I went over to sit by one of the many windows.

I sketched one of the cherry blossom trees in the front yard, with a boy sitting under it, reading.

It was Mori!

When I realized I was sketching someone other than my mother, I got a little weary. Never since 'that day' had I every sketched a real person other than my mother.

But I just kept on sketching, not letting the moment pass.

"Wow! You're really good!" said a voice from over my shoulder. Wait… I know that voice…

I glanced up at Hikaru and his twin, who were standing behind me and watching.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves this morning. I'm Kaoru and this is my twin, Hikaru."

I just nodded, waiting for them to go on.

"Hey! I know we just met you and all but a great way to learn out names is to play the 'which one is Hikaru and Kaoru game!" they said together. Freaky…

They walked out of the classroom, then came back in.

Easy.

I pointed to the one on the right. "Hikaru." Then the left. "Kaoru."

They gaped at me.

_What? Was it really that hard for other people?_

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked, leaning against the wall.

"Your aura's are different. Hikaru's is more hard and rough, while yours is softer and more open. Plus, your partings are different."

Again, they gaped.

They whispered between themselves for a moment and then grabbed my arms. Alarmed, I let them drag my out of the classroom and into the clubroom I was in once before.


	2. A New Job

"Guys! You will never guess what we found!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted in unison as they dragged me into the clubroom.

I tried to hide my scar and face behind my hair but as usual, it didn't work.

"This girl, Aya, can tell us apart!" Hikaru said excitedly.

They all rushed over to have a good look at me.

"That's impossible! Half the time, we can't even tell them apart!"

"Maybe she comes to the Host club often?"

"Nope, she just transferred today!"

I turned my head to look directly at them and got the reaction I was expecting. Staring, gaping, and shutting the hell up.

The only one who didn't seem to do any of these things (though he wasn't talking anyway) was Mori-sempi. He was just standing there has he appeared to always be, and stared at me. Though, not in the same way everyone else was…

"Guys, I just got the best idea ever!" The tall blonde one said, looking way too excited.

"I believe that Aya should join Haruhi in being the club's dog! She did come into the host club's room before hours, you know…"

I decided to speak up. There was no way that I would let them turn me into their 'dog' as he put it.

"I was just looking for a quiet place to sketch! This is only my first day here, I didn't even know that this was the host club's room!"

The tall black haired one suddenly looked up from his laptop.

"Well, then how about you paint a portrait of us?" ha asked.

What? A portrait? Has he lost his mind?

"We have recently been searching for a piece of artwork to go up on that wall over there." He continued, gesturing to the wall. "And I just happened to come around to a piece of your work online and its really good. Please consider."

I was still shocked. They want me, to paint a portrait, of them? This is the first time anyone had ever modeled for me!

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me with pleading eyes. As did the little blonde haired boy on Mori's back.

I sighed and said "ok fine. I'll paint a portrait for you.".

They stood in a line, tallest to shortest and introduced themselves.

"I'm Tamaki. Or you may call me King if you wish." He said, obviously trying to flirt with me. Yeah, like I was going to fall for that.

"I am Kyouya. Basically the manager of the host club." Said the tall black haired one. He was the one who seemed to always be on his laptop.

"And you already know us!" The twins shouted. "My lovely brother and I wish that you will like it here at the host club." Hikaru said. He grabbed Kaoru into this weird brotherly love pose that made me want to puke.

"I'm Hunny! And this is Mori!" the little boy said. I swear, he must have been 6 years old.

"I know. " I said, looking at Mori. "We have already met. Thank you again by the way, for returning my sketchbook."

He simply nodded and then led Hunny away, back to the girls.

"Despite his appearance, Hunny is actually one of the oldest in the host club. He is a sempi to you." Stated Kyouya, sensing my confusion about the little boy.

I gawked at him. In my mind, there was no way that someone so cute could be my sempi. Especially someone that small!

"Now, how would you like to go about this Aya?" Kyouya asked me.

"Um, I'm not sure. Would you have time to model? If you don't then I can just pay attention to what you look like during the day and do it from that but it would definitely be easier if you would actually model for me." I said.

The twins struck a movie star pose and said in unison "We can pose for you!"

I sighed and picked up my bag.

"Well, if that's all clear, I'll be leaving now. I got some stuff to do at home."

Both the twins grab my collar and pull me back into the room.

"Wait a minute! Don't you want to hang out with us? You could at least check out what the host club actually is." Kaoru wined, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

I slowly moved out from under it and made my way to the door again.

"Thanks, but I'm not really interested in the host club. AT ALL. See ya!" I twirled around and almost ran out of the room.

Yes, I've gotten used to the stares but that doesn't mean that I LIKE it. It's weird though, they were treating me like I didn't even have the scar, though I did see Tamaki and Kyouya sneak looks at it regularly.

I rounded the corner of my street and headed into my apartment.

I lived alone in my apartment. No, my father is still alive and well but he lives down the street. I had finally convinced him to let me get my own place!

A lot of people don't see why I would ask to live alone but I have plenty of reasons.

father has pictures of my mother EVERYWHERE in the house. 2. He also liked to stare at my scar and thinks that I never noticed. 3. I prefer solitude then company.

I don't have problems with the rent since I have a part-time job in the next city over. I just catch a bus there and back and everything is fine. Though, I work at a restaurant and my manager makes me where make-up and a hat so I look prettier and don't 'surprise' the customers.

The rest of the day I spent at work, till the late night hours. I had even served some kids from Ouran though they obviously didn't recognize me in the slightest.

At the end of my shift, I went to take out the trash. Then I heard some commotion at the front of the restaurant and saw 6 boys standing there, being crowded by MILLIONS of girls at once.

I just walked away silently. It was none of my business.


	3. An old friend Returns

**Disclaimer:**** Ouran High School Host club is not mine and neither are the characters from the anime/manga. The only things that are mine are the OC's and the plot.**

Well, I hoped that it was going to be none of my business. But sadly we were running low on staff and I ended up having to be their server.

"Please follow me." I said brightly, leading them to their table.

I handed them their menus and excused myself to go get their glasses of water.

"Can I get any other drinks for you?" I ask, placing their waters in front of each of them.

Tamaki smiled up at me. " Can I have some wine please?"

I snorted, "yeah right, your underage mister. How about a soda?" I asked, totally turning into a mother like figure.

He pouted, as did Hikaru and Kaoru who were probably planning on asking for the same thing.

I walked back to the kitchen and poured 6 glasses of soda for them. On my way back over to them, I got stopped by my manager.

"You better be nice to them! That's Tamaki Suou, Kyouya Ootori and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! We need to make a good impression!" She said.

My eyes widened and I looked over at them. "I'll try." I said with a smile, before walking back over to their table and giving them their sodas.

The only person who said thank you was Mori. I just smiled at him and he looked away.

"Are you ready to place your orders?" I asked, trying to smile brightly at them all. I think everyone except for Hunny, Haruhi, and Kyouya blushed.

After I took their orders I turned away to walk back to the kitchen. Bernard, another waiter, bumped into me from behind and I fell flat on my face. Groaning and trying to ignore the laughs, I got up and straightened myself. But something was off, all the laughing stopped at once and was replaced by muffled gasps.

I reached up to straighten my hat but my hand only met my hair. _What the…?_

_OH NO!_

I ran out the back door of the restaurant and leaned up against the cold brick wall.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will NOT CRY! _I kept telling myself in my head. I should have known though, I don't listen to myself.

The tears began to stream down my face and make wet marks on the pale concrete.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, running my hand over my scar and cringing, thinking of everyone's reactions to it.

_It isn't something I can help! _ I yelled in my head. _It's not like I WANTED this scar on me! I didn't give it to myself, I had nothing to do with it!_

I blanked out and memories filled my head, making it spin with unwanted, hurtful memories.

**Flashback:**

"Mama!" a little girl shouted happily. She was going through the house, searching every room for her mother.

"Over here darling!" she heard her mother call from the front living room. She ran towards the voice.

She skipped over to her mother and pulled the blanket off of her head.

Her smile faded slowly when she saw what was really under the blanket. It was her mother but, she was very pale and turning colder by the second.

"To late _Darling._" An unfamiliar voice said from behind her. The little girl turned around and shrieked, ducking and running from the mans stretched out arms.

The man held up a recorder and played the same voice over and over again. He flipped the cold woman over his shoulder and proceeded up the stairs, after the little girl.

"_Over here darling! Over here darling! Over here darling!"_

When he had her corned in an office, he placed the woman on the ground in front of the door.

"Over here _darling._" He said, mimicking the woman and walking closer to the girl.

"No! Go away! Mama!" Her little voice shrieked.

The man didn't notice that the girls mother had gotten up and left the room silently, going into the hall and dialing 911.

When she came back in, the man was just about to stab the little girl. Her mother rushed forward and she got stabbed in the heart instead of the girl.

"Called…police…here…" were her last words, hoping that the man would spare the girl in order to run away from the cops.

"Huh, then I'll just have to mark you as mine." He said, smirking.

He held the little girls head in front of him with his strong hands. She tried to struggle but he didn't break his grasp and held tight.

He brought the sharp knife up to the side of her head and ran it along the skin. He made two similar cuts next to it until it looked like she was mauled in the head.

"There, not I will always know who you are. We shall meet again, _Darling!_" he said before jumping out the window and making his escape.

The little girl passed out, her mother lying cold and dead on her lap.

**Flashback end**

I sat up suddenly, clutching my aching head and dripping with sweat.

_Where the hell am I?_

The room itself wasn't dark, but the curtains were closed so no light could brighten it up.

The door opened on the right wall, light streaking in and causing me to look away for a second.

"Are you alright?" a soft, deep voice asked. The person walked over and sat on the end of the bed I was sitting on.

I looked over at him and saw a familiar face.

"Takashi Mori?" I asked softly before clutching my head from another sharp wave of pain.

Mori nodded and handed me a glass of water, along with a couple pills.

"They will make you feel better." He said simply.

I swallowed the pills with the water and felt better almost instantly.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and said: "Are you sure you're alright? I don't mean to pry but you were crying out in your sleep. Calling for your 'Mama'."

I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"It was just…a bad memory. Please just act like it never happened." I pleaded.

He nodded again.

Suddenly, I heard the pitter patter of little feet rushing through the hallway and next thing I knew, Hunny was sitting on my lap.

"Are you OK Aya? We were all so worried! Mori was the most worried of all and brought you back to our house!"

I looked over at Mori, who was obviously blushing, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said before getting up and walking over to the doorway.

Mori stared at me before shaking his softly.

"Now, I really must be going." I said. "Thank you so much for looking after me."

Then I walked out of the room and found my way out of the house.

The sun greeted me with warm, bright light and I shaded my eyes.

"It's too hot for this time of year." I complained to myself quietly.

"Aya?" A voice questioned me from my left.

I turned around. My eyes widened as I saw who was standing there.

"H-h-Hayato? Is that really you?" I squealed, cautiously walking up to him, just in case I was wrong.

"In the flesh!" He said, a wide smile on his face.

I dashed into his arms and felt him rap them around me, just like old times.

Hayato is my childhood friend. I met him about a month after _that day_ and we became friends because he was the only one who didn't care about my scar. Actually, he's never even seen it.

Hayato is completely blind. His hearing and sensing abilities are even better then most blind people, that's why he doesn't walk around with a dog or anything. To me, he's absolutely amazing.

"I can't believe you still remember my voice! It's been so long since you went to study abroad!"

He chuckled again.

"It hasn't been that long Kitten. I just decided that England really wasn't the place for me, so I convinced my parents to let me come back. I tried calling you like fifty times but you didn't answer! What were you doing all night?"

"Oh, I …um…" I stuttered, trying to decided whether to tell him what had happened or not. I had always told Hayato my nightmares and what ever other thoughts came to mind.

"Kitten…" he said with a stern voice. "Did **it **happen again?"

I nodded slightly and immediately felt his arms tighten around me.

"It's alright…" he whispered into my hair.

I tried to hold in a laugh but he obviously sensed it and let go of me.

"I know it's alright. I've had enough of them to be used to it."

He looked at me warily and then patted my head.

"Let's go to your place. I haven't seen it yet."

He felt me nod under his hand and waited until I grabbed his hand to show him the way.


End file.
